Extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light is used in applications such as extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL).
The extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light may be generated using an EUV source in which a target material is irradiated by a high power laser source. The irradiation of the target material by the laser source leads to the generation of plasma which emits EUV light.
An EUV collector situated in an EUV vessel collects and focuses the EUV light emitted by the plasma. The collected EUV light is directed out of the EUV vessel and into an EUV consuming system such as an extreme ultraviolet lithography system (EUVL).
Significant portions of the target material are distributed around the EUV vessel as target material debris when the target material is irradiated by the high power laser source. The target material debris deposits on the EUV collector and the various internal surfaces within the EUV vessel. The target material debris deposits on the EUV collector reduce the collection performance of the EUV collector. The target material debris deposits on the internal surfaces of the EUV vessel can eventually flake off the internal surfaces and come to rest on the EUV collector, further diminishing the collection performance of the EUV collector.
It is within this context that embodiments arise.